Hermione Granger and the Sorcerer's Stone
by PenelopeSpider
Summary: Harry Potter from Hermione's perspective
1. The Know-It-All

Dr. and Dr. Granger of 17 Byron Dr were the proud parents of a very talented and very peculiar child. Dr. Henry Granger was a dentist who's office was in the neighboring town of Cambridge. He was tall and thin, with thick reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a kindly face, and a good-natured laugh, the sort that was often contagious. His dentistry practice was a partnership with his wife, Dr. Rose Granger, also a dentist.

Rose was tall for a woman, though still shorter than her husband. She had long dark brown hair she often wore in a ponytail, and piercing green eyes. Like her husband, she too had a genial personality, though not as laid back. No one had as much energy as Rose Granger. The woman could go days without sleeping and still be functional- something she credited for her early graduation from dental school.

Shortly after getting married, Rose Granger was given the terrible news that she would be unable to have children. Brokenhearted, she and her new husband resigned themselves to a life very different than the one they'd planned until one day, Mrs. Granger took ill. She didn't dare hope the sickness was as she suspected for fear of immense disappointment. A visit to her very bewildered physician later, and she rushed home to tell Mr. Granger the good news- they were going to be parents after all!

Her doctor could not understand it; with the conditions of her body, she should have lost the baby before she even knew she was pregnant. There was simply no way for it to get all the things it needed in utero. It seemed as though the baby, once it started growing, was taking the resources it needed from thin air. It was like magic. And that was what they called her; their magical baby, Hermione.

It became apparent very early on that she was not like other children. She was nothing short of brilliant. Of course, all parents must think this of their children, right? But Hermione was just so quick on the take that it would catch them off guard. They would be chatting idly while she was playing nearby, and she would suddenly chime in, "Why would he say that? Is he angry?" or "Who did that? The lady from the next house? The one you don't like?" And then once she started school they found out just how special she was.

She began attending an independent primary school in Cambridge where she immediately stood out for her exceptional intelligence. Her teachers loved her, she was dream to have in class, but the other children began to pick on her for her complete inability to let any question go unanswered. The Know-It-All they called her.

Strange things started to happen around her too. Once, when she was about seven, she was beaten for the first (and maybe only) time on a test by Rodger Maxell. When the papers were handed back, and Hermione caught a glance at Rodger's, several lights in the overhead fixtures burst and went out. She was as startled as anyone else, but the timing unnerved her a little.

Another time a few years later. A group of girls lead by Elsa Bradford had been teasing her, and Elsa's pen exploded in her hand covering her face and front with blue ink. Several school children in the vicinity laughed, but this time Hermione's parents were called to the school. The Headmaster told them this was not the first such incident, and though they could not prove she was involved in any wrong doing, all the incidents surrounded her in some way. If she were to remain a student at King's College, she would need to get whatever was happening under control.

Rose Granger argued adamantly that Hermione was not doing these things, and it was not her fault things happened around her. How could she be causing these issues? They were freak accidents and no one was hurt, how could they blame her? She argued further that the school should be more concerned with the other children who were picking on her daughter rather than a poorly manufactured pen. The headmaster conceded that Hermione was one of the best students in his school and he wanted her to be successful, but warned they would continue to monitor the situation. Dr. Granger warned him in return that she and her husband would be looking into other schools where Hermione would be more appreciated. When they got home that evening Hermione found herself sitting at the kitchen table with both her parents and their serious expressions.

" _Did_ you cause that pen to explode?" Her mother asked her looking weary.

"Of course I didn't!" Exclaimed Hermione indignantly. "You've just spent the last hour arguing with my professor that I didn't!"

"Yes, only this isn't the first time something like this has happened is it? Remember the frogs at the lake last year? Or the thing with the lights?" Hermione couldn't believe they were still bring that up. She had only told them a hundred times she hadn't done it. Though a small part of herself had to admit she'd been quite angry at the time, and hadn't she felt a small twinge of unexplainable guilt when the repair man had been at a loss as to why it had blown in such a way?

But she was eleven now and knew she could do things others couldn't. She had definitely made the frogs at the lake chase that boy that had scared and embarrassed her by dropping one in her hair. She had successfully made objects move without touching them in her room when no one was watching. But this was different. She never wanted her parents to find out she was unpopular at school. She didn't do it on purpose, but when a question was asked and she knew the answer, why was it so wrong to give it? There was nothing she loved more than knowledge and learning. Why should that make the other kids laugh?

It wasn't just the answers they laughed at either. They made fun at her teeth, which had been very crooked when she was younger. Her parents, being dentists, of course fixed this. They fitted her with braces to correct them which she wore for two years and earned her numerous nicknames. Even once they were straightened, the front ones were a little too long, her hair was a little too bushy, and her test scores a little too high. Queen bee Elsa had made sure she didn't have many friends.

When Elsa had cornered her in the hallway with her usual trio of horrible girls, she couldn't take it anymore. She only wanted them to leave her alone, she hadn't meant to hurt anyone. She saw the pen in her hand and she wanted it to spray Elsa's stupid mean face and shut her up, that's all. Was she going to tell her parents this? No.

"I didn't do it, mum." She lied, looking down at her hands.

"Alright dear," Rose said softly. "I believe you. Tomorrow is the last day of summer term and we're leaving for holiday on Tuesday, so why don't you just stay home, hmm? By the time school comes back in September no one will even remember this." Hermione highly doubted that, but was grateful for the delay in having to see Elsa again, whom she was sure would not believe that lie as easily. She went up to her room without another word and thought miserably that Elsa would somehow know she had done it, and would now have a whole summer to plot her revenge.

She felt a stab of guilt as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She knew they loved her and had her best interests in mind, and she hated to lie to anyone, least of all her mother. But she could bear the thought of her parents looking at her the way the other children did. If they knew she could do these unnatural things, they would think, as the kids did, that she was a weirdo. A freak.

She felt it was inevitable that they would find out. Someday she would lose her temper in front of them and her secret would be out, so she immediately resolved herself to work harder to control herself- a feat that wouldn't last long.


	2. Minerva McGonagall

The Grangers returned from their vacation amidst a wild rainstorm. Henry Granger held the door open so that his sodden wife and child could hurry across the threshold into the safety of the hall. There he narrowly avoided stepping onto the mountain of newspapers and mail that had been delivered through the slot in their absence. Once everyone was inside and the door closed once more, he gathered it all up and took it to the table in the sitting room where he dropped the mail on a little table and the papers in one of the chairs beside it, and sat in another.

Hermione followed him. She sat in the remaining empty chair and began sifting through the papers looking for the oldest. Reading the paper together had been something Hermione and her father had done together for years, it was how she learned to read as a matter of fact. Just as she was opening the first missed paper, Henry interrupted:

"You got a letter dear," He handed her a very formal looking envelope from her school. Terror rose inside her at once. She was expelled for sure, she just knew it. She tore it open, expecting the worst.

Dear Ms. Granger,

Enclosed are your exam grades from your final year of Primary school. It is our hope that you will be returning for Secondary with us. Should you chose to return, your registration paperwork is enclosed as well and must be returned by mail no later than the first of August. Enjoy your holiday.

Yours truly,

Edwin Bradford

Headmaster

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Not expelled. She shook out the next page, the one containing her exam results, and sat back in her chair again, sighing with relief. She hadn't failed anything either.

"What does is say, sweetie?" asked her father, who had been watching her silently the whole time. For answer, she passed over the page with her grades on it. She watched his eyes roll down the list of letters and then her turned and beamed at her.

"Top marks, as always!" He exclaimed, swelling with pride. "Rose!" He called to his wife who, it seemed, had been putting away the luggage in the other room. She came into view still holding a pair of house pants and the old had she'd worn on the sunny days.

"What is it?" She asked, looking from his expression of excitement to Hermione's embarrassed but cheerful one.

"Hermione's letter has come in from school, she's earned top marks in every subject. They've invited her back for Secondary as well," he added pointing at the second paper Hermione had handed him. "Our girl's a genius!"

"No I'm not," she muttered under her breath, but neither of her parents heard this. Her mother has rushed forward to see the paper herself, and then hugged her daughter tightly.

"What do you say we go out for dinner tonight?" Rose asked them. "Assuming this weather lets up."

"Sounds wonderful, a little celebration," Henry agreed. Just then, there was a knock at the door. The three Grangers looked at each other for a moment before Henry stood to get it. They had only been home a few minutes, and they hadn't been expecting any company- least of all in this weather. Hermione followed, curious.

"Good morning- Dr. Granger, is it?" The woman at the door asked. She was tall for a woman, and rather old. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, not unlike a librarian. She was wearing a neat, flower patterned dress and her glasses were sitting low on her nose. It was through these she looked down at Hermione as she approached.

"Ah, and you must be Hermione." She smiled, and though it was a kindly smile, Hermione had the distinct impression that this was a stern woman, and hard to impress.

"Yes ma'am" She replied, uncertainly.

"Please, won't you come in?" Henry asked, holding the door wider to permit her.

"Is there somewhere we could sit?" She asked politely. "I am afraid what I've come to discuss may warrant sitting down.

"Um, alright," Henry replied looking nervous he lead the way through the sitting room and into the kitchen, pulling out a chair for her at the table.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Mrs…"

"McGonagall, Professor McGonagall, and yes, thank you."

"Professor?" Repeated Rose, now entering the kitchen still carrying Hermione's letter. "Are you from Hermione's school?"

"No, actually I am from another school. A- different kind of school if you will." She paused allowing Rose time to join them at the table.

"What do you mean, 'different?'" Henry asked, placing a tea tray in the tables center and sitting down too.

"Well my school actually isn't in Cambridge, it's a bit further away I'm afraid. And as to its being different, I suppose I ought to explain. Hermione is very special, gifted as I'm sure you know, and different. Have you ever noticed anything odd happening when she's around?"

No one at the table answered the question. All three Grangers simply stared at the professor, how could she have known this? Hermione was panicking slightly. Was this about the pen? Was she in trouble?

"I don't mean anything major," Professor McGonagall went on after a slight pause, "But surely there have been signs by now?" She took a tea cup off the tray and began pouring herself some.

"Signs of what?" Rose asked apprehensively, also reaching for tea.

"Hermione is a witch. She can do magic." Hermione's face lit up, she knew at once that this was true. Here, finally, she was going to get some answers. Her father on the other hand, laughed.

"Magic? Is this a joke? Who put you up to this?"

Professor McGonagall picked up an empty cup from the tray and placed it before her. She took a wand from her pocket and gave it a tiny wave; the tea cup was now a small, yellow twittering bird, looking around at them all. Henry jumped up from the table in alarm, and Rose stared at the bird, incredulous, but Hermione looked excited.

"It's magic!" She said. "That's amazing! Look what I can do-" She reached out her hand a little and the sugar bowl slid off the tray towards her and she caught it, beaming. Both her parents looked a little surprised but the initial shock was already wearing off, they had, of course, seen many strange things happen around her for years and this was all making sense now.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Professor McGonagall asked politely, but looking impressed just the same.

"A couple of years. I dropped a glass in my room once and I wasn't quick enough to catch it, but then it jumped back up into my hand and I was so surprised! I practiced with other things for hours but it took me a couple of days to get it completely." She said all this very fast, so excited was she to finally have someone to understand and explain what was going on with her.

"A couple of days?" McGonagall looked impressed in spite of herself now. "That is exceptional for someone your age, and of muggle parentage at that!"

"Muggle?" Henry asked. "What's a muggle?"

"It means a person who cannot do magic," she said simply. "Very few witches and wizards are born without at least one parent being magical as well. It makes no difference in ability whatsoever. Usually kids from magical households will be a little further along- only at the very beginning- because of the environment they were raised in, but before reaching school age no one is permitted a wand, so muggle-born children and kids from wizarding families start out about the same once they get to school."

"Where is this school? You said it was further away?" Rose asked.

"Yes, there will be a train in London that takes them there." She reached into her pocket again looking for something. "I have your letter here that will tell you everything you need to know." She extracted a parchment envelope and passed it to Hermione. That includes your train ticket, and your school list.

Now, the items on the school list can be purchased at a place called Diagon Alley in London. I will need to accompany you your first trip there in order for you to be able to find it, as it is hidden from non-magical people."

"Can we go now?" Asked Hermione eagerly, now reading the envelope which was addressed:

Ms. Hermione Granger

Upstairs Bedroom

17 Byron Place

Grantchester, South Cambridgeshire

"We've only just got home dear, and I'm sure professor McGonagall here is very busy-"

"I am quite busy yes, but actually Dr. Granger, I do have some time tomorrow, or I can return towards the end of August just before the start of term, it is up to you lot."

"Wow that's really soon, but I suppose it would be better to do it early wouldn't it Henry?" Rose asked her husband. "And London's not too terribly far."


	3. Diagon Alley

Both Dr. Grangers had a million questions for Professor McGonagall when she returned the following day, but neither could quite workout where to start. McGonagall did not notice, she was busy rummaging in her pocket for something. She finally extracted (After putting her arm much further into her pocket than physics appeared to normally allow) what looked like a small pouch of glittering powder.

"This," she explained, "Is Floo powder." Hermione looked beside herself with excitement, while both her parents looked at it with apprehension. "It gives access to the Floo network, that is, a collection of fireplaces that witches and wizards can travel between."

"Travel between?" Henry asked, "You mean-"

"Yes Dr. Granger, but don't worry, we won't be going that way today. This is for you." She placed the pouch on the mantel of the fireplace and turned back to face them. "This is for future years of Diagon Alley shopping, I will, of course, be showing Hermione how to use it in the future. I However, I think it best we go through the Leaky Cauldron today."

"You can, er, travel through those too?" Henry asked, still looking nervous.

"No, my dear man, the Leaky Cauldron is a pub in London. It is disguised and muggles can't see it, but it provides access to Diagon Alley- our shopping center."

"How many other things are disguised and unseen by us?" Rose asked, eyebrows raised. McGonagall simply smiled and strode towards the door.

"We will need to drive to get to London," McGonagall stated and Rose picked up her keys. "That way you'll know the way when I'm not here."

"I'll drive us then," She paused at the door, "Hang on, how did you get here then?"

"I Apparated, that is, I disappeared from one place, and reappeared in another."

"Like teleporting?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Can I do that?"

"Not for many years yet, dear, it's very difficult to learn, and can go rather badly when not properly taught."

"How do yo-"

"Not now, sweet" Henry paused her, "We'll be in the car awhile, you'll have time for your questions."

Once in the car, Rose began driving towards London and Hermione took her que to return to questioning McGonagall, which she did the entire way. Once Rose had parked on Charring Cross Road however, she stopped at once and hopped out of the car. McGonagall pointed her forward and she turned. There was a very old looking bookshop just ahead and a small record shop beyond that. Confused, she turned back to McGonagall who told her to look at the space between.

"Space between? But there is no- oh my!" She had turned back, and indeed there was a small black pub crammed in a space that had quite clearly not been there a moment before.

Her parents still could not see it. McGonagall lead them right up to it and then took Rose's hand. She lifted it slowly and placed it firmly on the door of the pub.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed as the big black door came into view. She opened the door and lead in her nervous husband. Followed by Hermione and McGonagall. There were a number of people in the pub, and some of the strangest people Hermione had ever seen. All wearing these odd robes in various colors and patterns, and some were whispering about things she didn't understand. It was wonderful.

Most of the people in the pub, however, seemed to be distracted by the biggest person Hermione had ever seen. He was nearly twice as tall as every other person in the place, and maybe three times as wide. His black beard and hair were wild looking and long, and when he gave a great booming laugh at something a short wizard near his had said, several people in the vicinity jumped.

There was a boy with him about her age, the only person other than her party that was dressed in normal clothes, though his looked much too big for him and a little tattered. Poor kid, she thought. He must be an orphan or something. He seemed to know everyone though, everyone was shaking his hand or mussing his hair.

Her mum gave her a little tug to pay attention and she realized the other three had already moved to the very back of the pub and were to a point of going through a door at the other end. She hurried though it after them and shut the door behind herself.

They were in a tiny walled courtyard with the rubbish bins. She turned to McGonagall, confused. Without a word, Professor McGonagall pulled her wand back out, tapped a certain brick on the wall three times, and the wall began to open. First a small hole and then it grew into an archway than opened into the most peculiar outdoor shopping mall she had ever seen. They stepped out of the courtyard onto a twisting cobbled street, and when she looked back, Hermione saw that the archway had already turned back into a wall.

"First we'll have to go to Gringotts." McGonagall said matter-of-factly. "To exchange your muggle money for wizard money."

Hermione was amazed by everything around her. All the shops they passed, and the shoppers going in and out of them, were equally peculiar. She tried to look everywhere at once; she could hardly believe it was real. She took a quick glance at her parents, not wanting to miss anything they were passing, and had to do a double take.

"Are you alright?" She asked her mother.

"Yes," Rose answered, looking around nervously. "I suppose this just takes some getting used to."

Hermione supposed she could understand. It was very strange here, and though she was extremely excited herself, she couldn't blame her parents being nervous. They didn't fit in here. She felt a tiny stab of pity for them, and then immediately became angry with herself for it. She was one of them, therefore her parents fit in by association. How dare she exclude them for being different than herself. Didn't she know what that felt like? That had been her whole life, she just didn't know how different she was until now.

McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder to signal her to stop walking, and she looked up, startled, to realize she had been lost in thought and missed things. She looked back slightly with a sad expression before her mother prodded her forward again towards a grand white marble building directly in front of them.

Inside, were the strangest looking things she had ever seen. McGonagall whispered to her that they were goblins. Hermione thought them ugly yet interesting. They walked up to an empty post and her parents began to nervously speak with one. Her father passed over some cash, and the goblin handed back a little bag clanking with coins and started explaining the conversion.

The wizard money system seemed simple enough. There were three coins, twenty-nine Knuts made one silver Sickle, and seventeen Sickles to a gold Galleon. She took the bag from her dad and opened it to examine them. They were bigger than she would have thought, and heavy. She took out her school list and read it again, even though she had already memorized it.

"Can we get the books first?" She asked, eagerly.

"We'll need to get your wand first, I think, and then we can go anywhere you like." Professor McGonagall told her. Twenty minutes later, the four of them left Olivanders, the strangest shopping experience Hermione had ever had. Her 10 and three-quarter inch, vine wood, dragon heartstring wand was in its box in her hand, and she was positively beaming.

"Where's the bookstore?" She asked, almost skipping.

"Just up here," McGonagall told her. "You like to read?"

"Oh, yes" She grinned again, "I love it."


End file.
